


Captain America's Late Night Exercise

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fan Flashworks [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Stupid Sexy Steve", Fantasizing, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Tired Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony really regrets joining the Avengers on a team holiday.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fan Flashworks [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, fan_flashworks





	Captain America's Late Night Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fan Flashwork](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge [ “Squeak"](https://)
> 
> Also for the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt [ “Sexy” [I2]](https://i.imgur.com/YC9vW5J.jpg)  
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** "Stupid Sexy Steve". Tony views Steve in a sexual lens, fantasising about him,

Tony rolls over with a pained groan, burying his head into the pillow to block out the noise to no effect. He could still hear that infuriating noise through the walls.  
  
**_...Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak..._**  
  
He had no idea what type of exercise Steve was going in his room, but he needed to cut it out or take it outside. It was nearly 4 AM. Who the hell exercises at 4 AM? Captain Fucking America, apparently.   
  
It sounded like the man was running around the kitchen in old runners. The worn-down rubber souls of the shoes catching on the tacky linoleum floor of the hotel.  
  
The man had been at it for hours non-stop. Like he was the god-damn energizer bunny. Tony supposes the guy basically was.   
  
**_...Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak..._**  
  
He shouldn't have gone on this trip.   
  
When Hill suggested that the team take a holiday together, he'd known it would be a bad idea. But he agreed. Weak against the pleading look Steve had turned his way. Weak against the way Steve had said that he wanted to spend time with Tony outside of a work environment.  
  
Tony knew he had developed a weak spot for the guy. Something akin to a crush. He was fairly sure he would do almost anything Steve asked of him at this point. Anything to see that smile on the man's face that lit up his whole face.  
  
**_...Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak..._**  
  
Why was he put in the room next to Steve's anyway? Who's idea was that? Because there will be a formal complaint lodged.   
  
Was it Hill? Was this her idea of building the relationship between them? Because he's got to say, it was backfiring sceptically.   
  
Natasha? She was always sticking her nose in his private business. Once a spy, always a spy it seams. Maybe she'd worked out how he feels about Steve and wanted to do something with that.  
  
What about Pepper? Would she betray him like this? She had said from the start that he was being ridiculous about Steve, that he really needed to learn to get along with him. And maybe she was right, just a little. Not that he'd admit that.  
  
Or was this some cruel joke of the universe?  
  
**_...Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak..._**  
  
Over the past year, he and Steve had been slowly working together to reach a tenuous friendship. Now all of that hard work was at risk of unravelling.   
  
If the guy could just give it a break...  
  
**_...SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK..._**  
  
Fed up, Tony gets out of bed and strides over to Steve's room, knocking forcefully at the door.   
  
"Shit!" comes Steve's muffled voice from within the room, and then silence.   
  
But it was too late for silence now. He was going to give Steve a piece of his mind. Tony had been trying to sleep for hours, the least he deserved was an apology. Tony knocks again, louder.   
  
The door opens as Steve _finally_ decides to answer.   
  
Tony is taken aback by the image of Steve before him. Suddenly he understands that maybe he hadn't had the full picture. He wasn't so sure Steve was running laps around his room anymore.  
  
Steve stood in the doorway, his wrinkled shirt back to front and inside out, in his boxers. His face was flushed and sweaty, his damp hair stuck to his forehead. The man's lips looked bruised and bitten, Tony was sure he could see indents under Steve's bottom lip that could only be made by teeth.  
  
The man laughs awkwardly, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck anxiously. "I wasn't too loud, was I?" the man asks quietly, not meeting Tony's eyes.   
  
Words elude him, focused as he was on the way the man's shirt sticks to his sweaty chest as he breaths. Tony pinches his fingers together, "just uhh... a little..." he says. It's such a shame that none of his fantasies really focused on the man's chest. It seemed like his mind was really missing out on something truly special. How had he not noticed Steve's chest before?  
  
Steve's face goes even redder, which Tony hadn't thought was possible. "Sorry," the man mumbles. "I've... been tossing and turning all night... trying to sleep. You know how it is. Their bed springs really could use some oiling, huh?"  
  
Tony's mouth goes dry. He knows exactly what Steve was doing. Instead of making a witty comment to call Steve out on that, as he normally word, he gives Steve a thumbs up, inwardly cursing himself. "Yeah, cool." he says, wincing at himself, "Just try and keep it down?"   
  
Images of Steve twisted up in his bedsheets, his hand pulling away at his cock. Fucking up into his fist, rocking the bed. The frame squeaking with the man's thrusts.   
  
"I will," Steve says, retreating back into his room. "Goodnight."  
  
Tony quickly rushes back into his room. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
